VoidStone
The Demonic Stone of Qliphoth (クリフォトの魔石 Kurifoto no Maseki), also known as the VoidStone (虚無の魔石 Kyoumu no Maseki) in the anime is a fragment of the Emerald Tablet. History This magical item is known to had absorbed dark magical energy from underground for 3000 years and later gave its owner, Lieselotte Werckmeister the power of immortality. The stone is also the source of her existence. While originally, Lisette Vertorre is a pure and kind girl, after she received the VoidStone, the demonic power created in her another personality which was Lieselotte herself. During the Middle Ages, Drasuvenian King Verard, whom Lieselotte was in love with, was assassinated. Lieselotte swore revenge and was determined to destroy the world to build it anew as Verald had wished. In 1945, Lieselotte came to Ayamegaoka, Japan, where was the location with the most dark energy focus to set up Hell Fall; the VoidStone in her body acted as the energy source of the spell. Before the spell was completed, however, Georgius of the Rainbow split it into seven fragments and weakened Lieselotte enough to seal her away. The seven fragments were scattered into seven parallel dimensions; one lied inside Lisette's body and others merged with six humans, giving them special powers. Mechanism The VoidStone itself is a fragment of the Emerald Tablet, therefore, contains a tremendous amount of magical energy. However, its user will be affected by negative side effects, as it has absorbed dark energy from underground for a long period of time; the negative effect of the stone increases even more with its master being Lieselotte, who holds a great grudge against the world and every living being. The most fearsome aspect however, is that the stone embedded itself into Lieselotte's soul, making destroying it physically impossible. After the battle with Georgius, Lieselotte's soul was shattered, thus the VoidStone was split into seven smaller fragments, each of which fell into different realities and was bore by a different person. The fragments gave their new owner great magical power; each contained Lieselotte's self, thus giving the owner Lieslotte's magic, along with her hatred. In other words, new bearers of the VoidStone(s) receive parts of Lieselotte's power, but also takes her negative feelings. Below is a list of fragment bearers and their powers, as well as the received traits (Lisette excluded): *Yuka Minase **'Power': Phantasmagoria **'Negative trait': Enhanced jealousy *Misuzu Kusakabe **'Power': Increased magical capacity **'Negative trait': Unknown *Kukuri Tachibana **'Power obtained': Soul manifestation **'Negative trait': Unknown *Yukiko Hirohara **'Power obtained': Rapid regeneration **'Negative trait': Enhanced blood lust *Takahisa Tajima **'Power obtained': Pyrokinesis **'Negative trait': Overwhelming blood lust *Shiori Momono **'Power obtained': Dimensional traveling (anime only), increased magical power **'Negative trait': Unknown Note *It was said in the anime that Lieselotte cannot complete Hell Fall without all seven fragments of the VoidStone, but she can use the Eye of Aeon as a substitute for the missing pieces. This is a contradiction with the facts in the visual novel where Lieselotte can complete Hell Fall using the remaining pieces of the VoidStone alone. In addition, although of the same origin, the Eye of Aeon is neither a fragment of the VoidStone nor can it be used to increase her power. *Another difference is that in the anime, Shiori stated that the stone itself is harmless, which contradicted the fact that its component was darkness in nature as in the game. Category:Magical items Category:Emerald Tablet's fragments